1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a belt feed apparatus and an image forming apparatus using the belt feed apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus of an electro photographic type or a similar type, there is incorporated a belt feed apparatus of a type using a feed belt for electrostatically sucking and feeding a recording member or an intermediate transfer belt for temporarily holding and feeding a toner image. In this type of belt feed apparatus, on the back surface side of a belt member such as the feed belt and intermediate transfer belt, there is provided a belt back surface member serving as a support member for supporting a member such as a transfer member. Especially when reducing the size of the apparatus, the belt back surface member is disposed such that a portion thereof is situated close to the inner peripheral surface of the belt member.